EL PRESIDENTE Y LA CAMARERA
by pandorayoukai
Summary: Yoh es el hijo de un millonario magnate de las multinacionales, despues de estudiar en londres regresa a su hogar pero algo de su pasado le atormenta... su amor perdido.
1. londres vaya tonteria

_**EL PRESIDENTE Y LA CAMARERA**_

_**BY. PANDORA YOUKAI **_

_Hola….! Espero que les guste esta historia prometo que esta si tendrá un final la deje en lugar de sin titulo por que bueno no pude imaginar nada sobre un adolescente yoh asakura así que en lugar de un adolescente les traigo a un yoh adulto en mi historia tiene 24 años y es heredero de una famosa multinacional, espero que esta historia les guste._

_ÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇÇ_

_**CAPITULO 1: LONDRES. VAYA TONTERIA…**_

_**9:30am Londres Inglaterra **_

_Yoh asakura hijo del magnate de las multinacionales Mikihiza asakura se encuentra estudiando su último año de universidad, sus calificaciones son buenas; mas no lo suficiente para un humus cum laude, jamás había sido un excelente estudiante, su trayecto por la universidad lo había hecho un excelente compañero había hecho muchos buenos amigos y amigas también. Entre sus mejores amigos destacaban 2 que por lo general le acompañaban en toda circunstancia su nombres eran. _

_Len tao, un joven chino de carácter apático, conservador y enormemente decidido, contaba con la misma edad que yoh, él no era hijo de ningún millonario mas bien era el único hijo de una actriz famosa en hong kong, era muy atractivo, por lo que muchas chicas le habían confesado sus sentimientos pero sin resultados favorables para ellas ya que siempre eran desdeñadas. _

_Tetsuya Wong, un chico divertido, era 2 años menor que yoh y len, pero era un genio ya que durante las clases parecía un sabelotodo era por eso que el daría el discurso para los graduados._

_**10:30am salón bartless&james** **(si les suena a cerveza es por que lo saque de algo así)**_

_Yoh.- Oye len ¿enserio paso eso?_

_Len.- si, aunque no lo creas parece ser que están pasando por un mal rato ¿Qué piensas hacer?_

_Yoh.- creo que lo mas correcto, que piensas tú_

_Len.- no esperaba menos de ti…_

_Durante su seria conversación llego su amigo tetsuya con una bandeja y unas copas de cerveza de raíz _

_Tetsuya.- ¡cielos santos! Que chica… si fuera mas joven… bueno… ya no sirve de nada lamentarme…_

_Len.- aun sigues con eso… demonios por que te empeñas ella jamás te aceptara _

_Yoh.- si amigo, búscate a una chica de nuestra edad o si no busquemos otro lugar donde reunirnos esto acabara deprimiéndote mas._

_Tetsuya.- no… ni hablar, no me rendiré ella pronto se dará cuenta de que nadie la ama mas que yo… _

_**Notas aclaratorias….**_

_Pues verán, tetsuya esta enamorado de la dueña del bar. Donde suelen reunirse, ella es una mujer de 30 años y aunque siente lo mismo por el, su inseguridad y complejos no le permiten darle un si a tetsuya… por cierto este chico es de descendencia tanto china como japonesa su madre y su padre son nacionalizados en Inglaterra así que el es un ingles (tipo mago clow). El nombre de la mujer es shalona… así es la líder de las 5lilis que por cierto aparecerán dentro de muy poco bueno las dejo con la historia…. Otra cosa tetsuya es un joven muy guapo y eso tarde o temprano le traerá dificultades._

_**12:00pm pasillos de la universidad.**_

_Yoh, len y tetsuya caminaban por el pasillo de la universidad cuando de pronto el rector llamo a yoh._

_Rector macallister.- Sr. Asakura. ¿Podría hablar con usted?_

_Yoh.- claro, los veré después muchachos._

_Rector macallister.- por favor sígame._

_Yoh fue llevado a la rectoría al estar cómodamente sentados el rector le dijo así._

_Rector macallister.- bien este es el asunto sr. Asakura su padre nos ha comunicado que necesita de su presencia en Japón y por eso me pidió que le dijera personalmente que debe volver a casa_

_Yoh.- ¿pero que pasara con mis estudios? me retrasare y esta semana es la graduación _

_Rector macallister.- por eso no se preocupe nos hemos tomado la libertad de transferir todo a la universidad de Tokio para que no pierda sus notas cabe decir además que su graduación no será suspendida le enviaremos su titulo por correo solo es cuestión de que la todai nos envié sus informes _

_Yoh.- esta bien dígame cuando debo partir… _

_Yoh no termino su pregunta cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos rubios, un impecable traje rojo y gafas oscuras _

_Anna.- ¡ahora mismo¡ _

_Yoh.- ¡annaaaaa! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?_

_Anna.- estoy haciendo un favor… que mas iba a hacer aquí._

_Manta.- por favor mi amor no seas así con el, ¡hola amigo como estas!_

_Yoh.- ¡manta… tú también viniste! _

_Manta.- claro, tenia muchos deseos de verte otra vez amigo mió._

_Yoh se abrazo a manta Oyamada su viejo amigo de la infancia, el era el empresario mas reconocido y prestigioso no solo de Japón sino de toda Europa, manta se había casado con una joven de carácter fuerte llamada anna kyouyama esta amaba entrañablemente a manta aunque en su adolescencia había sido novia de yoh. Pero los tres eran buenos amigos._

_Yoh.- entonces es cierto? La compañía de mi padre esta en quiebra._

_Manta.- no… bueno no exactamente las ventas han bajado considerablemente pero lo bueno es que la confianza no se ha perdido…_

_Anna.- si… tu familia pronto estará en la ruina…_

_Manta.- ¡annaaaaa…!_

_Anna.- ¡que… es la verdad o no! _

_Yoh sonrió ante la sinceridad de su amiga ella era así, quizás por eso manta la amaba tanto. Con las palabras de anna había comprendido que su lugar no era ese, era con su familia. Con una sonrisa yoh fue con ellos hasta los dormitorios para recoger sus cosas al llegar ahí se encontró con su compañero de cuarto un mozo ingles de nombre liserg diethezel (perdón pero no se como se escribe el apellido de él) un chico callado con la mirada nostálgica casi no hablaba con yoh y a veces eso era un alivio pero en si era un buen compañero._

_Liserg.- ¡oh veo que tienes visita! Saldré… nos vemos mas tarde yoh _

_Yoh.- ¡espera liserg quiero decirte algo!_

_Liserg.- (acercándose a yoh) si, que será._

_Yoh.- (extendiendo su mano) Adiós, fuiste un excelente compañero de habitación _

_Liserg acepto el gesto de yoh y con una sonrisa se despidió de él. Así el joven salio de la recamara entonces anna e yoh pusieron manos a la obra guardando todas las cosas en cajas de cartón, cuando hubieron terminado y aprovechando que manta hablaba en su celular yoh pregunto a anna ciertas cosas._

_Yoh.- anna, ¿Cómo esta ella?_

_Anna.- ¿ella? ¡Ah… pues esta bien! Aun vive si te interesa._

_Yoh.- sabes que no es solo eso, ¿la has visto? _

_Anna.- no, pero de vez en cuando, horo joro llega a mi casa y al conversar me cuenta un poco sobre ella. Yoh ¿aun la amas?_

_Yoh.- Demasiado…_

_La conversación se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso abrir de la puerta y dejo ver a un tetsuya furioso._

_Tetsuya.- ¿Cómo es eso que te marchas?_

_Yoh.- ¡hola…!_

_Tetsuya.- DIME… es verdad_

_Yoh.- si es verdad, mi familia me necesita y… bueno… no puedo quedarme aquí_

_Tetsuya.- y no pensabas despedirte de mi, ni de len._

_Yoh.- claro que si solo me faltabas tú ya que de len ya me despedí _

_Yoh abrazo a su amigo, le dio un par de consejos y por fin estuvo todo preparado para la partida, al llegar al estacionamiento se encontraron con la lujosa limusina de manta el chofer le abrió la puerta a anna mientras que yoh y manta miraban el campus _

_Manta.- ¿estas bien amigo?_

_Yoh.- ¡si, es lo correcto! Además quiero… quiero, volver a verla._

_Manta.- ¡Yoh!_

_Ambos jóvenes se metieron a la limusina y emprendieron el camino al aeropuerto ahí tomaron el vuelo que los llevaría a su hogar._

_Continuara…….._

_Que tal espero que les haya gustado ahora no se si dieron cuenta pero puse 3 capítulos seguidos espero que sus reviews sean para bien. Chao… _


	2. recuerdos que atormentan

_**EL PRESIDENTE Y LA CAMARERA **_

_**BY. PANDORAYOUKAI **_

_**CAPITULO 2: RECUERDOS QUE ATORMENTAN**_

_03:45pm avión con rumbo a Tokio, Japón _

_El vuelo se hizo tedioso para el joven asakura que por lo general detestaba los vuelos largos, estaba ansioso, ya quería estar en su casa las azafatas se veían interesadas en el guapo joven de coleta que viajaba en primera clase, una de ellas Himeko Hasegawa se destacaba por ser la mas bella de las azafatas de esa aerolínea lo cual le traía así como desventajas, muchos beneficios, uno de ellos era que siempre era escogida como azafata de primera clase. Así se encargaba de ofrecerles las bebidas a los pasajeros cuando al llegar al asiento del joven asakura se llevo una no tan grata sorpresa._

_Himeko.- ¡buenas tardes señor se le ofrece alguna bebida en…! (mirando al joven que le miraba asombrado) ¡eres… tu!_

_Yoh.- Hime… eres tu, (levantándose de su asiento) estas muy bella _

_Himeko.- (mirándolo fríamente) Gracias, dime ¿se te ofrece algo de tomar?_

_Yoh.- veo que aun no me has perdonado._

_Himeko.- eso es cosa del pasado… yo ya lo olvide, discúlpame pero debo irme._

_Yoh.- (tomándole de la mano) hime, espera quiero que sepas que vuelvo a casa, dime ¿iras a visitarme?_

_Himeko.- (soltándose de su mano) no, no lo creo, aunque no lo creas lo que yo sentía por ti murió el día que tomaste aquel avión a Londres._

_La joven siguió caminando como si nada, eso expresaba en su rostro pero su corazón se encontraba partido en mil pedazos, lo mismo pasaba con yoh su corazón le dolía, deseaba verle pero nunca espero que fuese tan rápido, y que su encuentro fuera tan doloroso. Desde el otro lado manta y anna observaron la fugaz y dolorosa coincidencia de dos almas más que enamoradas._

_**----------------------------FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------- **_

_01:15am aeropuerto, Tokio. (4 AÑOS ATRÁS)_

_Himeko.- anna ¿Dónde esta yoh?_

_Anna.- va rumbo a Londres, ese es su avión. (Señalando uno que esta por despegar)_

_La chica corre rumbo a la azotea donde el ruido de los aviones que llegaban y salían era más fuerte, llegando a la baranda de protección_

_Himeko.- YOHHHHH… VUELVE NO TE VALLAS… TE AMO _

_La joven se desplomo y sus lágrimas cubrían su rostro mientras que anna y manta que se encuentran tras ella la observan tristes._

_**--------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------**_

_04:55pm aeropuerto de Tokio (presente)_

_Jomei.- ¿estas seguro que ese es el vuelo donde viene mi nieto?_

_Hao.- ya te dije por quinta vez que si, cielos abuelo jamás te había visto tan ansioso, y estoy seguro que no es por que mi hermano vuelve a casa así que mejor escúpelo ya_

_Jomei.- es sencillo, o que acaso ¿no recuerdas quien trabaja en esta aerolínea?_

_Hao.- claro que lo recuerdo, si fui yo quien le consiguió este empleo, pero no creo que estén en el mismo avión, esta aerolínea tiene 70 aviones que probabilidades hay de que se encuentren._

_Jomei.- sabes perfectamente que las cosas científicas nada tienen que ver, su destino es estar juntos y el mismo unirá aquellos caminos que han sido separados._

_Hao.- yo jamás perderé a himeko, no otra vez, de eso puedes estar seguro._

_5:15pm dentro de las instalaciones del aeropuerto._

_Yoh.- ¡anna… espera! _

_Anna.- ¿Qué quieres?_

_Yoh.- dime ¿por que me mentiste?_

_Anna.- yo jamás te he mentido será mejor que cuides tus palabras ya me conoces bien y sabes que cuando tu me insultas o dudas de mi siempre tienes que disculparte conmigo._

_Yoh.- me dijiste que estaba con horo joro, pero esta aquí trabando como azafata de la aerolínea donde también trabaja hao_

_Anna.- yo jamás te dije que estaba con horo, te dije que el me contaba sobre ella que es muy distinto._

_Mientras ellos dos discutían el asunto; himeko, salio del avión para encontrarse con la sorpresa que hao le tenia._

_Hao.- ¡hime…! ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?_

_Himeko.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estabas en un viaje a Estados Unidos_

_Hao.- bueno pues… pedí que me reemplazaran ya sabes que mi familia no esta bien y quise quedarme a apoyarlos _

_Himeko.- (acercándose a su oído para susurrarle algo) no puedes mentirme, te conozco demasiado. Además ví a yoh._

_La cara de sorpresa de hao fue mas que obvia para himeko la cual estaba más que segura que su pesadilla comenzaría nuevamente. Y estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en eso, hao noto en ella ese dejo de fatiga y caballerosamente se ofreció para llevarla a casa_

_Hao.- te veo muy fatigada ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

_Himeko.- no gracias, imagino que estas aquí para recibir a tu hermano puedes irte el ya bajo y creo que esta esperando por sus familiares, (estas ultimas palabras fueron dichas con una enorme tristeza)_

_Hao no estaba muy contento pero supo que lo que menos ella quería era estar con la viva imagen de su antiguo pero muy marcado amor, así que se despidió de ella y se marcho, al verlo himeko recordó lo mucho que amaba a yoh y que la razón de estar cerca de hao era por ser su hermano gemelo, lo que la lleno de tristeza, tomo su neceser, y la maleta y se fue a su casa, con el corazón roto y esperanzado a la vez._

_Continuará…. _

_Himeko: significa princesa, en japonés. Pronto entenderán las razones de esta historia el tercer capitulo será como el principio. _


	3. Te amo

_**EL PRESIDENTE Y LA CAMARERA**_

_**BY. PANDORAYOUKAI**_

_Advertencia, hay lemon… mucho lemon… hoy si me pase, con esto si no me tildan de pervertida nada mas lo hará…_

_**CAPITULO 3: TE AMO…**_

_06:00am casa de la familia asakura (prefectura de Izumo) 6 AÑOS ATRÁS_

_Un nuevo día comenzaba en la casa de la familia mas importante de izumo, las sirvientas de la casa se veían muy atareadas, era una mañana muy especial la señora de la casa saldría de viaje con su hijo mayor el joven hao asakura, no era un viaje de placer esa mañana el joven hao ingresaría a una academia de pilotos comerciales en las afueras del país permanecería allí 2 años por lo que la señora quería que el ultimo desayuno de su hijo en su casa fuera especial,_

_Hao.- ¡anda yoh no seas así! Vamos será la ultima vez _

_Yoh.- ¡no, no quiero, ya sabes que con mamá eso no funciona!_

_Hao.- insecto, es solo un favor que te pido, pilika me esta esperando y esta vez estoy seguro que llegare a segunda base con ella _

_Yoh.- esta bien, pero esta me la debes, te daré 2 horas y te veré en la entrada del aeropuerto._

_Hao.- será suficiente, gracias hermano…_

_Así el escurridizo y calenturiento muchacho se dirigió al motel donde solía reunirse con la joven pilika Asui, al llegar ahí, se encontró con una hermosa joven de 17 años con una piel como de alabastro y una figura invitante de ojo azul cielo que contrastaban a las mil maravillas con el cabello que era del mismo color, _

_Pilika.- pensé que no llegarías._

_Hao.- (tomándola sensualmente entre sus brazos) jamás, no me iría sin probar esa miel deliciosa de tus labios por última vez_

_Los dos chicos entraron a una habitación y allí ambos, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, como si la vida se les fuera en eso, rápidamente las manos de hao comenzaron a recorrer la esbelta figura de la chica, la cual sentía que moría debido a las caricias y por la falta de aire que para esos entonces sentían, así que, separándose lo suficiente para llenar sus pulmones los dos jóvenes comenzaron a desvestirse las ropas de la joven se confundían con las de su acompañante, todo pasaba demasiado rápido para que ella se diera cuenta que ya estaba sobre la mullida cama lista para ser penetrada por hao, daba la impresión de que el chico solo deseaba saciar sus ansias con ella, pero; ella lo sabia perfectamente que detrás de aquella escena de desenfrenada pasión no habían sentimientos incluidos, no de parte de hao porque ella lo idolatraba, lo amaba, y por ese amor estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él. Hao sujetaba los muslos de la chica mientras con su lengua exploraba la vagina de pilika le sabia dulce, si dulce la esencia de la chica era así, la oía tan excitada, tan fuera de si que eso le hacia quererle dar mas placer, aquella niña que durante 6 meses le había hecho pasar momentos tan felices, le entregaba ahora la prueba de que lo amaba, y aunque el quisiera haber sentido lo mismo que ella, no podía. A hao le dolía su hombría, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas penetrarla y al sentir que con su servicio oral pilika ya había llegado a su primer orgasmo supo que estaba lista, así que se incorporo y acerco a la niña tomándola por la cintura y se acomodo por entremedio de sus piernas, colocando la punta de su palpitante y dolorosamente excitado pene en la entrada vaginal de la chica y de un solo golpe se introdujo en ella a lo que la chica respondió con un grito de intenso dolor y abrazándose a la espalda de hao propinándole unos deliciosos arañazos, hao penetro a la chica con fuerza no importándole que las sabanas se hubiesen teñido de carmesí y que las lagrimas de pilika se confundieran con el sudor de su rostro, sabia que ese dolor pronto pasaría transformándolo en intenso placer y así sucedió pronto la misma pilika le pedía a su amante que incrementara la fuerza de las embestidas, 20 minutos después ambos jóvenes llegaron al limite de sus fuerzas cayendo uno junto al otro entre los residuos del éxtasis pilika le abrió su corazón al joven asakura_

_Pilika.- ¡ahhh… esto es delicioso! Hao yo… te amo, _

_Hao.-… 0-0… _

_El silencio que siguió a esa tierna confesión hizo que la chica se diera cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas, hao no la amaba, eso le dolió terriblemente mas no quiso darle a conocer ese sufrimiento a su amante, así que se levanto de la cama y se metió al baño se ducho y salio, comenzó a recoger cada prenda de ropa ante los ojos atónitos de hao que la miraba desde la cama, parecía otra, la veía mas bella y mas… adulta, se vistió, se peino, y se despidió de hao. _

_Pilika.- (acercándose a la cama) Adiós, hao asakura _

_Él le vio partir no contesto su despedida no quiso hacerlo, sabia que aunque el no lo planeo así, esa dulce niña se había clavado muy hondo en su corazón, entonces, sonó su celular._

_Hao.- ¡si dime, yoh!_

_Yoh.- ¿Dónde rayos estas? Tu vuelo sale en una hora, tienes que venir rápido aquí _

_Hao.- si, si, ya voy en camino no te vayas a infartar, _

_Yoh.- ¡DATE PRISA… YO NO VIAJARE POR TI ME OISTE ¡_

_Hao.- Si ya te oi no es necesario que me grites,_

_Hao, se apresuro a recoger su ropa, al hacerlo descubrió entre uno de sus calcetines el collar de pilika era una hermosa mariposa hecha de topacio con su nombre grabado en letras doradas una exquisita joya, y además seguro que era carísima, la tomo entre sus dedos y la coloco en su bolsillo con el pensamiento de enviársela junto a la primera carta de muchas que planeaba mandarle, rápidamente se vistió y llego al aeropuerto donde un muy afligido yoh le esperaba, el avión estaba próximo a despegar ambos intercambiaron lugares, así el muchacho partió a su nuevo hogar donde cumpliría sus sueños, ese sueño que había conseguido sin el consentimiento de su padre pero si con el apoyo incondicional de su madre la cual estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su matrimonio por la felicidad de sus hijos._

_**-------------------------------FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------**_

_10:00pm recamara de los esposos asakura 2 DÍAS ANTES_

_Sr. Mikihiza.- lo enviare a una academia militar para que olvide esa tontería de ser piloto de aviones comerciales, es imposible que siendo mi hijo mayor me haga esto _

_Sra. Keiko.- no, por favor, no hagas eso, permítele a hao ser libre, no lo condenes como te condenaron a ti_

_Sr. Mikihiza.- ¿Por qué te pones siempre de su parte? tu deber como esposa es apoyarme y darme la razón _

_Sra. Keiko.- talvez, pero mi deber de madre me dice que debo lograr que mis hijos sean felices aun sobre tu voluntad_

_Sr. Mikihiza.- entonces si esa es tu decisión vete con el._

_**------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------**_

_Así que sin remordimientos en el corazón viajaron madre e hijo buscando un camino donde la felicidad los estaría esperando… mientras en la casa asakura el menor de los mellizos se concentraría en cosas que a la larga le traerían consecuencias. _

_Continuara…_

_Espero que les haya gustado la próxima semana les traeré mas otros tres capítulos, para continuar esta historia. _


	4. traiciones

_**EL PRESIDENTE Y LA CAMARERA**_

_**BY. PANDORAYOUKAI**_

_**CAPITULO 4: ¡TRAICIONES!**_

_08:30am casa asakura _

_Yoh regreso a casa, era muy temprano así que regreso a su habitación, antes de llegar a su cama se quedo mirando un largo rato las fotografías que estaban sobre el mueble al lado de su cama eran 3 una, de su hermano junto a él, la otra con sus amigos, manta oyamada, horo joro asui y ryu katana y la ultima de su novia Anna kyouyama, era la hija del socio que junto a su padre habían fundado la compañía, y tres años atrás había fallecido en un trágico accidente de avión(si ya sé, esta muy trillado) yoh sentía un gran afecto por anna pero, había notado que últimamente se había alejado de el, con ese triste pensamiento se recostó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño._

_Las horas transcurrieron con normalidad mientras que en otro lugar._

_La misma hora: Club sunrise_

_La escena, un par de jóvenes tomando su desayuno a la orilla de la piscina semiolimpica, en sus rostros se notaba cierto dejo de preocupación, si alguien ajeno a su situación los hubiese visto bien, hubiera encontrado que tras aquellas miradas también se notaba amor. _

_Anna.- me siento mal haciendo esto, no me parece justo para él _

_Manta.- lo sé, por eso he tomado la decisión de marcharme._

_Anna.- ¡QUE…! No, no puedes hacerme esto,_

_Manta.- perdóname, pero no quiero obligarte a decidir, por que el es mi amigo y aunque nos amemos como nos amamos yoh no se lo merece._

_Anna.- Manta, ¿Qué podríamos hacer? _

_Manta.- te suplico que no te atormentes mas, ¿quieres pasar el día a mi lado? Este día no tengo mas lecciones, y nada me gustaría que estar a tu lado _

_12:15pm recamara de yoh asakura._

_El calor del mediodía se podía sentir, yoh abrió los ojos con residuos de sueño en ellos mientras se estiraba en su cama podía escuchar a las jóvenes sirvientas hablar afuera de su recamara, las escucho conversar sobre la nueva chica que llegaría esa misma tarde_

_Lin mei.- ¿Qué… llega esta tarde? Cielos, no lo recordaba._

_Azusa.- bueno ya te recordé, me dijo anahi que es una jovencita de la provincia de Kyoto y que es muy bonita parece que su nombre es…_

_La chica ya no pudo decir su nombre debido a que el ama de llaves las interrumpió, la señora Anahi fujieda, era la nana de yoh y hao y el ama de llaves desde hacia ya mucho tiempo yoh le llamaba cariñosamente Nahi. La anciana se acerco a las dos jovencitas retándolas, después toco la puerta de la recamara de yoh._

_Yoh.- pasa nahi, esta abierto._

_Nahi.- dime, ¿no sientes calor? Es un hermoso día. _

_Yoh.- si, ya sé, oye nahi ¿es verdad lo que las chicas dicen?_

_Nahi.- ¿sobre que?_

_Yoh.- traerás a otra joven a trabajar aquí_

_Nahi.- si, es mi nieta, himeko ¿no te acuerdas de ella?_

_Yoh.- su nombre me suena familiar pero… mmmm… no, realmente no_

_Nahi.- bueno eso no es importante, ella llegara muy pronto y te pido de favor que la trates bien, y no le hagas travesuras_

_Yoh.- ¿travesuras, yooooooo…? _

_Nahi.- no te hagas el inocente conmigo sé que tienes la costumbre de hacerles jugarretas a las nuevas empleadas._

_Yoh.- pero si solo fue una vez. Pero por ti lo haré_

_Nahi.- Gracias yoh…_

_La señora salio de la habitación y tras cerrar la puerta yoh dio un respingo fuera de su cama y se dirigió al armario de ahí saco una caja etiquetada, Bienvenida, la abrió, la miro detenidamente y tras escoger 3 artefactos, la guardo nuevamente, luego tomo su celular y llamo a su cómplice para este tipo de tareas_

_Yoh.- horo, esta tarde caerá otro pichón_

_Mientras…_

_1:00pm estación de autobuses de izumo_

_Himeko.- (con su maleta en la mano) ¡izumo es muy hermoso! Ahora veo por que a la abuela le gusta tanto este lugar. _

_La jovencita camino por la estación llamando la atención de los transeúntes en especial la parte masculina. Himeko era una jovencita de aspecto delicado, de cabellera larga y lacia, expresivos y seductores ojos ámbar y una figura arrolladora (no por ser gorda)_

_La chica, tomo un taxi y le indico la dirección, al mismo tiempo en la mansión asakura, llegaba un joven de cabellos azul cielo recogidos en una coleta, de ojos del mismo color y un cuerpo de ensueño tal adonis era el cómplice de travesuras del señorcito de la casa horo joro tenia la misma edad que yoh y estudiaban juntos, habían sido amigos desde siempre, al llegar se dirigió al cuarto de yoh._

_Horo.- dime… que plan tienes esta vez_

_Yoh.- pues como nahi me pidió ser menos severo que otras ocasiones que te parece el numero 56 _

_Horo.- y con ese piensas ser menos severo, mejor mátala._

_Yoh.- ¿te parece muy cruel?_

_Horo.- todavía me lo preguntas pues claro que si _

_Yoh.- entonces usemos el numero 2 _

_Horo.-ese… ese si me gusta mucho mas._

_Los jóvenes prepararon su artimaña terminándola justo a tiempo ya que a lo lejos lograron escuchar el motor de un automóvil que se detenía frente a la casa, yoh se asomo por la ventana y lo único que vio antes de volver con horo fue que alguien abría la puerta horo salio al balcón de la habitación de yoh dispuesto a todo cuando de pronto… _

_Continuara … _

_Shhhhhhhh…………….. la multitud se queda callada con los ojos llenos de rabia _

_Ya se que creen que pase. Ehh.. si yo lo escribi por logica que yo lo se les prometo actualizarlo pronto. _


End file.
